kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Sebastian Michaelis
Sebastian Michaelis (セバスチャン ミカエリス, Sebasuchan Mikaerisu) is the demon butler of the Phantomhive household. Appearance Sebastian takes on the appearance of a tall, male adult with black hair and red eyes. He typically dresses in an outfit that consists of black trousers, a tailcoat, and a vest. He has the Phantomhive crest on his shirt cuffs and on his tie. He also sports a pocket watch with a chain, and a chained silver lapel pin bearing the Phantomhive Crest, traditionally worn by the house's head butler. His white gloves conceal the mark of his Faustian contract with Ciel Phantomhive on his left hand. He occasionally removes these, revealing black fingernails.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 8''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 39, page 17 Sebastian's demonic form has never been fully shown. Details of this form include high-heeled stiletto boots, a shower of black feathers, sharp claws, glowing fuchsia irises, slitted pupils, and longer, sharper teeth.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 11''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 10, page 17-18 Prior to transforming, Sebastian says several times that his form is unpleasant to look at. Just looking at it drove Ash Landers to hysterics, screaming that he was "unclean."Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 24 Personality Sebastian is a dutiful and dedicated butler to Ciel Phantomhive. He follows each order faithfully, while always ensuring that the Phantomhive house runs smoothly. However, whenever Sebastian sees a cat, he ignores whatever Ciel says to him. As such,? Ciel is noticeably annoyed whenever they end up behind schedule. The way he responds to Ciel's demands is quite notable, as the servants are pleased when they can successfully imitate the way he says "Yes, my lord" to Ciel.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 9 Despite his ability to appear like a perfectly normal human, (especially one who is able to smile, be cheerful, and be understanding) Sebastian is, in actuality, quite heartless, sadistic, and malicious. This comes out when he attacks others on Ciel's orders, such as when he kicked Grell Sutcliff's face because it was the thing that Grell wanted the least damage to. It is also shown with his cruel sarcasm and his inability to see good in much of anyone.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide page 10 At times, Sebastian can be indifferent and deliberately delays Ciel's wellbeing, as he frequently teases him''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 28, page 23 and has put his life in mild danger for his own amusement.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 28, page 11 Once, he responded to Ciel's kidnapping as "terrible" but only because the tea he prepared would go to waste. He also calls Ciel a "brat" (in the manga) who treats his workers rudely.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 9 However, despite all the troubles he goes through on a daily basis, he has said that he doesn't think it's such a bad way of living.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 30 Sebastian often contemplates about the nature of human beings. He seems to find humans, in general, to be "difficult creatures," but he also states that their struggles and lofty goals make them "interesting." He is also intrigued about how insatiable they are as they are willing to "drag others down to get what they want, even in death."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 65, page 24 References Navigation pl:Sebastian Michaelis de:Sebastian Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Phantomhive Household Category:Noah's Ark Circus Category:Ship Voyage Arc Category:Noah's Ark Circus Arc Category:Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc Category:Jack the Ripper Arc Category:Kidnapping Arc Category:Servants Category:Public School Arc Category:Houndsworth Arc Category:Haunted Castle Arc Category:Conspiracy and Revenge Arc Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Kuroshitsuji Musical